1. Field
The invention relates to a curved display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a curved display device which has a slim structure and a method of manufacturing the curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is applied to various types of information processing devices, such as a television set, a display monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. A curved display device with a curved shape has been developed. The curved display device provides a user with a display area having a curved display surface to increase three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), presence of the image, etc.